


She That Believeth In Me

by Geekgrrllurking



Series: Side Effects Series [7]
Category: Bionic Woman (2007)
Genre: F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-03
Updated: 2011-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-17 13:41:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekgrrllurking/pseuds/Geekgrrllurking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little relaxation and reassurance after a hard day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She That Believeth In Me

Title: She That Believeth in Me  
Disclaimer: Bionic Woman and its characters are the property of NBC. No infringement intended.  
Fandom: Bionic Woman  
Pairing: Jaime/Ruth  
Rating: 18  
Spoilers: Some mention of Battlestar Galactica Season 4, Episode 4.01 ‘He That Believeth in Me’

 

“Is it on yet?” Jaime Sommers shut the apartment door behind her as she rushed in.

“No, you still have some time.” Becca pulled the steaming bag of popcorn from the microwave and tugged it open, dividing the contents into two bowls. “Where’s Ruth?”

“She got tied up at work” Jaime mumbled as she dashed into her bedroom and put on a pair of old jeans and baggy t-shirt. Jaime tried not to think about the hostage situation still being cleaned up by Jonas’ men. Who knew one well placed bionic kick would leave such a mess? And the way the leader of the hostage takers cried like a baby…well, they don’t make bad guys like they used to.

Ruth meanwhile was stuck interviewing some of the hostages to make sure the Berkut involvement, or at least Jaime’s involvement, hadn’t been detected by the innocent bystanders. All Jaime needed was a media leak about the bionic program to get Jonas in an even grumpier mood than usual.

“She said she would try to get here as soon as she can.” Jaime flopped down onto the oversized sofa beside her sister. Grabbing the remote away from under the bowl of popcorn on Becca’s lap, she ignored the irritated grumbling from her sister and started bringing up the different channels, moving along to the right channel.

“It’s on Sci-Fi Channel Jaime. Why can’t you just go there like a normal person instead of checking what else is on” Becca rolled her eyes and watched her older sister zip past the hundreds of other channels available.

“Shut up.” Jaime smiled to herself as she continued to flip channels and grabbed a handful of popcorn. “I’m so glad this show is back on, it’s a shame it’s the final season though.”

Becca hopped up from the sofa to grab a drink from the fridge. “Yeah, even with the Razor movie in November, the hiatus was way too long. You want a soda?” With Jaime’s nod she pulled two cans out and moved back to the couch.

“At least on Sci-Fi Channel it had a chance to find its audience and grow. If this was on one of the networks like NBC, I doubt it could have made it out of its first season.” Jaime opened her can and took a sip.

“Yeah, yeah, you’re still bitter about them canceling that show you liked.” Becca salted her popcorn a bit more. “You know the writing sucked big time.” She deftly deflected the cushion launched at her head.

Jaime’s cell phone rang. “You are so totally saved by the bell.” Jaime tossed the remote to her laughing sister and went to grab her phone. “Sommers.”

“Has it started yet?” Ruth checked the traffic in her rear view mirror as she stopped at the light.

“I love you too, Ruth.” Jaime sank back onto the couch, watching Becca happily return to the right channel.

“Smartass.” Ruth chuckled.

“No, it hasn’t started yet. Where are you?”

“I’m circling your block looking for a parking spot.”

“It’s starting!” Becca chimed in from the couch, turning up the volume.

“It’s starting.” Jaime read the parental guidance warning on the screen and tried not to feel guilty.

“I heard the bellow. Ok, I think I’ve found a spot. I’ll see you in a few minutes. Tell Becca to save me some popcorn.” The line went dead.

“Ruth wants you to save her some popcorn.” Jaime dropped her cell phone onto the side table. Becca stared at her almost empty bowl and at Jaime’s still full bowl, realizing her plot to steal more popcorn was foiled. Soon both Sommers girls became wrapped up in the storyline, and jumped slightly as they heard a key turn in the door and saw Ruth let herself in.

“Did I miss much?” Sinking onto the couch between Jaime and Becca, Ruth finally let herself relax as commercials started playing on the screen.

“Just Starbuck coming back from the dead. She’s so hot in her flight suit…” Jaime muttered. Becca rolled her eyes and exchanged a long suffering look with Ruth. Amused, Ruth turned and slowly kissed Jaime.

“Hello, minor in the room, let’s try not to scar me for life ok.” Becca stood and shuffled off to the bathroom as the two women on the couch slowly pulled apart.

“Who’s hot?” Ruth whispered against Jaime’s full lips, eyes sparkling with mischief.

“I’ve obviously got a thing for strong sexy blondes with hazel eyes and guns.” Jaime felt her eyes roll back with pleasure as Ruth sucked a sensitive earlobe. “Do you know how to fly a fighter jet by chance?”

“Actually…” Ruth breathed softly into Jaime’s human ear.

Jaime pulled back to see if Ruth was teasing her or not. “You’re not kidding are you?” Ruth just smiled.

“Hey, it’s back on.” Becca dropped onto the couch and cranked the volume again. “You know, Starbuck reminds me of that neighbour lady from the second floor…”

*****

Jaime pulled the covers back and watched Ruth sitting at the foot of the bed checking her blackberry for the millionth time that night. “Shut that damn thing off and come to bed Ruth.”

Looking over her shoulder, Ruth saw Jaime pull her shirt over her head, leaving her with adorably tousled hair. Raking her eyes along Jaime’s naked body, Ruth powered down the small device without a second thought. Standing up and wandering over to her impatient lover, she placed it, all but forgotten, on the nightstand.

“Jae’s all set to pick us up tomorrow at the dock.” Ruth ran a hand along Jaime’s arm, watching goose bumps form. “Becca’s all packed and ready to roll at 07:00.”

“Good.” Jaime swallowed loudly, enjoying the caress. Today had actually been a pretty action packed day and the energy was still rolling through her systems. The down time with her sister and cuddling on the couch had helped settle her, but what she craved was Ruth’s touch to sooth her soul.

“You scared me today, you know.” Ruth moved along Jaime’s torso, trailing fingers tickling along soft breasts, palms rolling against stiffening nipples. Jaime moved into the warm touch.

“Running hell bent into a hostage situation, bullets flying everywhere, bodies tossed like so many rag dolls. And that kick you gave Mantello…he’ll be lucky to walk again.” Ruth nuzzled into Jaime’s dark hair. “I forget sometimes...” The thought drifted off as Ruth focused on running her strong fingers along tight abs, thumb circling a sensitive navel, not noticing the younger woman growing still.

“That I’m really a dangerous weapon.” It came out sharper than she meant it, but Jaime couldn’t stop the words. She started to pull away, but Ruth wouldn’t let her, simply drawing her closer into a much needed hug.

“Jaime! No.” Ruth gently rubbed the younger woman’s back, circling to try to relax tensed muscles. Stroking her hand through the long dark hair, she tugged slightly to catch the attention of the troubled green eyes before her.

“I was going to say I forget how strong you are. You are always so gentle and normal at home, careful never to hurt me when we make love.” Ruth ran her hand along Jaime’s cheek, her thumb tracing along the full lower lip before placing a sweet kiss there.

“You’re upset you hurt that scumbag Mantello.” Ruth kicked herself that she hadn’t realized sooner. She noted Jaime’s quick almost embarrassed nod, and the shimmer of tears threatening to fall. Ruth kissed her again and pulled her into bed, just holding her close, the thick duvet tucked around them.

“Usually I don’t do such damage. Sure I rip a car door off, bend a fan blade back or flip some armed guard into a wall. But his leg was just so…mangled. It was gross.” Jaime sighed sadly. “It’s still hard sometimes to deal with the consequences of my actions.” She pulled her bionic hand out from under the covers, clenching it into a fist, arm muscles bunching and flexing. Ruth ran her hand along the strong arm, sliding into Jaime’s fist and intertwining their fingers.

“Hey, we’ll deal with it together.” Ruth smiled and pulled Jaime’s hand closer, kissing her knuckles. “We all know you’re not a soldier, but that’s what sets you apart from the rest of us. You always try to do the right thing, orders be damned, even if it drives Jonas nuts. I get that and I believe in your convictions. Actually, I’d be more worried if you got off on all the power.”

Satisfied that Jaime looked more at peace, Ruth snuggled down deeper into the pillows turning to spoon against Jaime’s back. Running her fingers into the dark hair, Ruth whispered into Jaime’s ear. “And don’t forget, no one died today. That’s a consequence of your actions too.”

Jaime smiled and relaxed into the warm body behind her, the silence washing over her calming her troubled mind. She listened to Ruth breathing deeply and felt safe in her arms. Focusing her bionic ear further out, she could hear that Becca was indeed sleeping instead of tapping on her laptop. The hum of the fridge in the other room was the only other sound in the apartment.

Wide awake, Jaime felt restless, energy still scattering through her body, with random thoughts of touching Ruth’s body starting to make her squirm. Finally she couldn’t take it any longer.

“Ruth, you aren’t really just going to go to sleep, are you?” Jaime turned slightly to see if Ruth had heard her, meeting bright smiling eyes.

“Well, the plan was to lull you into a sense of security and then pounce on your hot little body in a few minutes…” Ruth ran a finger along Jaime’s shoulder blade and slid her thigh between Jaime’s legs from behind.

“You are such a tease.” Jaime started rocking against Ruth’s thigh.

Ruth laughed outright, nuzzling closer. “Yes, I believe I have heard that before.” Ruth slid her hand around Jaime’s waist and dipped lower, stroking lightly across Jaime’s clit. Her lover bucked against her. “And you love it.”

“God, Ruth, I want you so badly right now.” Jaime untangled herself from Ruth’s hot embrace. Rolling Ruth to her back, Jaime straddled the older woman’s belly.

“I’m right here.” Ruth watched entranced as Jaime slowly leaned forward to capture her lips, the kiss quickly growing deeper, more demanding.

Jaime shifted herself slightly so she straddled one of Ruth’s legs, pressing her own strong thigh against Ruth. As Ruth slowly entered her, she plunged down against the sweet invasion, wet and slick, sure fingers sliding in and out, dictating their pace.

Ruth watched her young lover grind against her hand and body, low throaty moans urging her on. Angling her hand just right she found the spot that drove Jaime wild. Ruth was on the verge of her own orgasm from simply listening to Jaime.

“Oh, God…” Ruth moaned. Recognizing the aroused timber of her voice, Jaime rolled her hips and easily thrust her thigh between Ruth’s legs, pressing over and over against her center.

“Come with me.” Jaime demanded huskily, rhythmically thrusting her thigh. “I’m so close…” It was all Ruth needed, to hear the voice in her ear, to see the dark desire raging in the eyes before her. She groaned one last time and came hard against her lover, Jaime tumbling over the edge moments later.

They lay together panting and tangled. Jaime lay boneless on top the older woman, nuzzling Ruth’s neck as she tried to catch her breath. Tasting the lips below her one last time, she rolled to her side taking Ruth with her. Smiling, Jaime tugged the blanket up around them and settled back into her pillow.

“Do you think you’ll be able to get some sleep now?” Ruth teased. Jaime just snuggled closer with a soft mumble into short blonde hair, breathing in the older woman’s scent, starting to drift already. “Good, because 07:00 is going to roll around pretty quick.”

Jaime chuckled against the sweat dampened hair. Before she dropped to sleep she just made out Ruth’s soft comment. “I guess we’ll just have to shower together tomorrow to save time…”


End file.
